Channeling Scarlett
by Amortentia Veritaserum
Summary: It's Seventh year, and Hermione's parents have been murdered by rouge Muggle-haters. Given a task by Dumbledore only she can do, and now staying with her mysterious aunt, Can Hermione make every head turn to do her duty for the Order? She'll have to.


_**A/N: This idea kinda struck me out of nowhere. It came with a quote. That quote popped into my head. "No one was born sexy, but me, I've made you sexy, so you better walk around that rich school like you own it." Before you ask, yes, this is the Miss Scarlett from the awesome board game "Clue" because she was just so sexy that the maker of Clue just HAD to put her in a game.**_

_**OMFG READ THIS! : Uhh… oh yeah! Ok, so I have this poll on my profile, that's about which story I should update fastest. YOU SHOULD GO VOTE! Oh, but first, you should read the rest of my stories, because I want to know which is best. After 200 votes, I will close it, and the winner will get a pattern like this. Ex: If Naughty Naughty Nightmares wins, the pattern of updates will go like this: NNN, SS, NNN, WTL, NNN, CS, NNN, …etc.**_

_**Get it? Got it? Good.**_

_**DISCLAIMER!: I do not own the Wizarding world. JKR does. Whoever came up with the original game of Clue owns Miss Scarlett, I kinda just had the guts to push them together. Oh, I do own Scarlett Manor, or the idea, because I don't really live there… I don't even think it really exists, unlike Hogwarts…. Uhh… I also own the story line!**_

_**ENJOY~!**_

"Listen here, Miss Granger." Hermione sat straighter as her caretaker leaned over her and whispered in her ear. "Nobody was born sexy, but me, I've made you sexy, so you better walk around that rich school like you own it. Make the word Mudblood a new synonym for Desire. You hear?"

Hermione nodded, looking straight ahead, out of the direct eye contact of Miss Scarlet. She was sitting in Scarlet Manor, a huge house off the coast of California. When her parents were killed by death eaters, Scarlet had been the only family she had left. She was skinny and tan, and a Muggle-born just like Hermione. She had wavy brown hair that went to the middle of her back, and a face to die for. Her eyes were a deep brown like Hermione's, and to be honest, she looked like Hermione a lot more than her parents had.

"Now tell me the rules." Scarlet bent so that her back was horizontal, but her legs straight, a move that had taken Hermione half the summer to do to Scarlet's critical pleasure.

"No eye contact, except maybe a glance from time to time. If you do look at someone, do it so you're looking through them, like they're of no use to you. Unless they are of use, in which case you use them, then you throw them away." Hermione said. She had had that drilled into her from the start.

Scarlett looked at her again, her eyes searching Hermione's body for something she didn't like. She found none. This girl was not the same distant girl that had been apperated to her doorstep that tragic rainy evening all those years ago. Losing her cousins had been a blow to her. Scarlett didn't let such feelings as weakness show through her perfect composure.

"Now tell me about your hidings and secret places." Scarlett said.

"I will be in the library, as always. My friends would think something was up if I just abandoned it." Hermione said, still looking straight ahead, not one emotion showing through her voice. "But when I read, I shall be reading in the most attractive way possible, twirling my hair and biting my lip when I'm thinking. I'll hide in the room of requirement, and use the mirror to report to you once a month." Hermione finally looked at Scarlett, her eyes betraying a small vulnerability. "We'll talk, about all the things that bother me."

"I don't want anything to happen to you, Hermione." Scarlett whispered, lowering herself to another chair. "We're all each other has now."

Hermione nodded. Her eyes watered, but she knew better than to cry, because Scarlett had taught her to put on make-up to perfection, the Muggle way, and it took a very long time.

A very small tremble crept into her voice. "Do you think my parents would be proud of the new me?"

Scarlett smiled a soft little smile and put her arms around Hermione. "There's nothing new about you, Hermione, just people's reactions to you."

"I don't think this is like me at all." Hermione whispered into Scarlett's hair. "I feel so different."

"Don't worry, dear." Scarlett said, gently pushing Hermione back into her chair. "When this is all over, and Dumbledore's plan is done, you can go back to regular you, if you want." Hermione nodded, sure to the bone that she'd want to be able to wear sweat pants and loose t-shirts again. "But first, it's your seventh year! Be excited! Your head girl badge came in the post yesterday, remember?" Hermione nodded again.

"…and he'll be head boy, right? He'll be there?" Hermione lowered her eyes to the ground. "I don't know if I can do this, Scarlett… I mean…" When she heard Scarlett's sharp intake of breath, Hermione hastily backtracked. "I know I _can _but… he is a Pureblood. What if he doesn't like me because of my blood?"

"Hermione, dearest, Draco is just like all the other men in this world." When Hermione looked up questioningly, Scarlett smiled. "He'll think of himself, and what he wants, before anything as trivial as blood status. The first few times, he'll hesitate, but after that, it'll be as easy as looking him in the eye." Scarlett winked. "Besides, Draco is a teenage boy. It should be as easy as walking by him with the right perfume."

"Perfume?" Hermione asked blankly.

"Of course, what every person most desires…" She pulled out a small vile with a familiar potion in it. "Put two drops of this into your shampoo and one drop into your soap and you'll have any boy who gets close enough to you all a flutter."

"Is that legal?" Hermione whispered.

"Hermione, darling, all is fair in love and war!" When Hermione didn't look convinced, Scarlett smiled. "The trick with mixing it is that it only brings out the person's strongest attraction. So you will smell of your shampoo and Draco's desire. He should be the only one you let close enough to smell you, until later." Scarlett placed the vial into Hermione's hand. "Dumbledore planned this, remember? Don't you trust Dumbledore?"

Hermione nodded timidly. "Of course I trust Dumbledore."

"Then the question isn't how or why, it's when. You shouldn't show any sign of liking him until he's well and infatuated with you. Mixed signals are the masters of confusion. We will have Draco Malfoy on our side within a year!" Hermione, finally, smiled.

"This will be easy."

_**A/N: Alright now, Question: Should I continue this?**_

_**REVIEW GUIDE:**_

_**(Pick as many as you want. You can also review an actual message. Or, if you're a Flying Snail, kindly add the name of the story you were talking about.)(Confused? Keep reading)**_

_**Chocolate Chip – Only if it'll have lots of seduction and smut.**_

_**(OK, news flash for the Choco Chip peeps, HONESTLY! Why would I write this if not to have seduction and smut? Jeez...) (But review it anyway!)**_

_**BLEH! – YES OF COURSE!**_

_**IT'S A BIRD! – EW NO! It sounds like a horrible story line. You suck. Just stop. STOP WRITING YOU WHORE!**_

_**(All Birds are haters… just sayinnnn)**_

_**IT'S A PLANE! – Sure! Maybe you should have some music in it too, like Spiritual Sanctuary.**_

_**(If you haven't read Spiritual Sanct yet, and you liked Secret, or Lez B Friends, or… anything else I've written, you'll probably like it. I def like it best, even though Dracie's Buttons seemed to have gotten the most popular fastest.)**_

_**IT'S… A FLYING SAUCER! – I think you should keep going.**_

_**Nah, It's really a fricken Flying Snail (Name of Story you're waiting for) – WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? I've been WAITING FOR AGES for you to UPDATE SOMETHING and here you are STARTING ANOTHER ONE? WHO IN HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? **_

_**(lol. I know. All you Flying Snails out there are completely right. Sorrez. I humbly apologize… Annnnd I will update all of my stories ASAP promise!)**_


End file.
